Tulsa's most wanted
by xXvampirexloveXx
Summary: Katherine kit kat is new in Tulsa, running away from her old life and starting a new one. What will happen in Tulsa? first couple chapters suck.


Soda's P.O.V

After filling some old guys car up, I peeked my head through the garage. "You ready to go Steve?" I said walking over to him and grabbing one of the clean rags to wash whatever oil, gas or anything else that was on my hands.

"yeah." he replied. "I just finished this one, isn't it a beaut?" he said admiring the '54 bel air. I rolled my eyes, seriously, that car is over 10 years old, the new el camino's and cameros, now, those are a work of art.

"Sure. Can we just get out of here? If I'm late again Darry's going to kill me." I said punching my card out the smiled thinking. "When are the people picking up their car?"

"next week. Their on vacation, why?" he responded punching his card out.

I jumped into the drivers seat and turned the car on. "Come on. We can go to Frosty's or something."

He jumped in next to me and we took off.

* * *

Darry's P.O.V

"he's probably at the dingo or something Dar, don't worry." Two-bit said as I washed the dishes muttering under my breath. "He's 16, he'll be fine." he said reasurring me grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"Knowing him, he probably got picked up by the fuzz. Then that's even a bigger deal with the fuzz we don't need. It's a miracle they didn't get put in a boys home." I said remembering the last month. Attempted murder, putting bob in a serious a coma, that just last week he got out off. The running away, Johnny almost losing a leg from how bad his burns are. Dally getting pulled in and shot at. They're all lucky, last thing we need is the fuzz on Soda.

"Darrel. You need a girl friend, take your mind off things, and you won't be so uptight, cause you'll actually get LAID." HE yelled the last part and ran away from me, but in seconds I got him on the floor. "What did you say Two bit? You don't get laid, why I know. I mean, what girl would ever want to sleep with you." I said messing his hair up and then hearing a knock at the door.

"Great," I sighed and walked to the door. "sorry offic-" I started and saw a girl at the door. She wore a green cheerleading uniform, that had the high school symbol on the front. She wasn't from around here, you could tell. She didn't wear a lot of make up, and she had straight hair.

"Hi, uh do you guys have a phone?" She said quietly. Then she let out a small smile "I'm new around here and I need to call and find a hotel."

Two bit grinned "NAH! We have a spear bedroom here, you can stay here."

I just stood there speechless. She was beautiful.

"right dare?" he said after a minute. I shook my head off the thoughts of her and smiled "Of course. Hotels around here aren't the best. I'm Darry, this is Keith but he perfers Two-bit. My two brothers are out at the moment, and we usually have about 3 other people over." I said happily.

"I'm Katherine. " she smiled, pushing a piece of her light brunette hair out of her face.

Katherine P.O.V

"I need to get some stuff from my car, so your posotive I can stay here for a little?" I said making sure. It seemed like a small house and I didn't want to impose.

"Yes. Theres a spear bedroom upstairs, it's got a decent size closet and a desk." he smiled at me.

He was really handsome, but he seemed older. Probably not intrested in a girl like me. I was running away from my old life in San Fransico. I was a hippie, cheerleader, and if I stayed there longer, I'd probably turn into a burn out. So I decided to pack up and leave for a town nobody knew.

* * *

"need help?" darry said knocking on the bedroom door.

I smiled at him "Sure. In that box I got some books, can you place 'em on one of the shelves?" I said hanging more of my clothes up,

He nodded and opened the box "Book crazy much?" he said with a chuckle.

"Only thing that makes sense, that and music." I said glancing to my guitar that was in the closet.

"Well don't let my brother see those books, he'll rob 'em." he smirked putting the last book away and walked over to the guitar. "Can I see it?" he said looking up at me.

"if you can play." I stated smiling, "I don't let armatures touch Elvis." I giggled as he opened the case and saw the pitch black martin acoustic.

"Why'd you name it Elvis? Your not one of those creepy fan girls are you?" he chuckled, tuning the guitar and strumming down.

"No." I giggle "He's one of my dads old friends. Look." I said flipping the guitar over facing the back.

'dear kit kat,

I guess your old guizer bought you a nice guitar, take care of it. Maybe one day you'll be as good as me. You'll be the next nashy star one day, you'll see.

Love uncle E.'

You could tell Darrel was shocked when he read it. I smiled then sighed "he's going to be off his rocker when he finds out I left home."

I said going through another box.

"Where'd you come from?" he said, putting down the guitar and helped me unload another box.

"Well I was in Nevada. But I lived with my dad for a while in Nashville." I said smiling, then shrugged "but he died. So I was living with my mom and her abusive husband." I said shoving something under my bed.

"It's tough losing a parent. Mine died 2-3 years ago." he said with no emotion. "An abuse is hard, one of the people that comes here gets beaten a whole lot." he said.

I nodded and we finished putting the stuff away. I hugged him "thanks gor letting me stay here and thanks for helping."

He hugged me back. "no problem. Stay as long as you want." I nodded and pulled back. When he smirked hearing a door open.

"Wanna meet the gang?" he chuckled lightly.


End file.
